bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Muramasa (dusza)
był duszą Zanpakutō Kōgi Kuchiki, zdolną do uwolnienia innych dusz od swoich właścicieli. Jest głównym antagonistą podczas rebelii Zanpakutō. Wygląd Muramasa jest wysokim, chudym mężczyzną o bladej skórze oraz gęstych, ciemnobrązowych włosach z poszarpanymi końcówkami. Odsłaniają one całą jego twarz, z wyjątkiem dwóch, cienkich kosmyków krzyżujących się przy nosie. Jego turkusowe oczy są okrążone przez purpurowe, ostro zakończone owale. Paznokcie u rąk mają znaczącą długość, jednak przed rozdzieleniem się ze swoim właścicielem były o wiele krótsze.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 250 Nosi biały płaszcz, sięgający do kostek, który u nóg zakończony jest fioletowym pasem, natomiast nadgarstki zdobi futro w tym samym kolorze. Dolna część stroju pokryta jest, nieodbiegającym kolorystycznie od reszty wykończeń, wzorem przechodzącym przez całą wysokość. Górna połowa jego ciała posiada gruby, biały pas z cienką, fioletową linią w środku, z kolei kołnierz zakrywa grube futro, zwieńczone pod podbródkiem czerwoną broszką, przypinającą kawałek materiału do reszty odzieży.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 Przez cały okres trwania rebelii Zanpakutō Muramasa pochłonął niezliczoną ilość Hollowów, które powoli pozbawiały stabilności jego wnętrza, w wyniku czego pojawiały się u niego różne efekty uboczne.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 255 We wczesnych etapach z jego oczu broczyła się krew, później jednak doszły do tego przekrwione białka.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 240 W bardziej ekstremalnych przypadkach staje się fizycznie chory, kaszle krwią, a niekiedy staje się lekko przezroczysty i na moment zanika.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 236Anime Bleach; Odcinek 248 Osobowość Muramasa odbiega zachowaniem od szablonu lidera w relacjach ze zmaterializowanymi duszami Zanpakutō. Wydaje się nie tolerować protestów podwładnych, których po prostu ucisza za pomocą swoich umiejętności. Zawsze jest spokojny, uprzejmy i elokwentny nawet w rozmowie z wrogiem. Udaje, że działa zgodnie z pragnieniami innych podobnych sobie i opowiada o nowej erze, w której to Zanpakutō przejmą władzę nad Shinigami i zemszczą się za ich tyranię wobec nich. Darzy niejakim szacunkiem kapitanów Gotei 13, którzy zdołali panować nad potężnymi duszami swoich ostrzy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 231 Twierdzi, iż jego celem jest uwolnienie wszystkich mieczy od ich mistrzów, ponieważ każdy z nich posiada wolną wolę i nie musi żyć u boku Shinigami. Potwierdza tezę o tym, że wszystkie dusze chcą do niego dołączyć, gdyż ich właściciele niejednokrotnie wywierali na nich presję. Jest zdolny do obmyślenia planu, dzięki któremu uwolni każdego pobratymca, tak jak w przypadku posłużenia się Rukią do przyprowadzenia Ichigo w celu wyswobodzenia Zangetsu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 233 Twierdzi, że z chęcią zabił swojego właściciela i jest bardzo pewny swoich umiejętności, co widać, gdy wywyższa się nad Ichigo, kiedy ten rzuca mu wyzwanie. Wykazuje większe zainteresowanie Kurosakim, kiedy jego wewnętrzny Hollow bierze nad nim górę. Sama postać takiej duszy mocno intryguje Muramasę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 234 Nawet po licznych atakach Hollowa Ichigo, wciąż stara się go uwolnić, jednak rezygnuje z tego, gdy wróg wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia, iż żadne próby włączenia go w szeregi nie pomogą. Muramasa stwierdza, że wewnętrzny Hollow Zastępczego Shinigami jest spisany na straty, gdyż nie otrzymuje od właściciela tego, czego oczekuje. Wyraża niemałe zdziwienie i zdezorientowanie faktem, iż niespodziewanie Kurosaki ochrania ciemniejszą stronę swojej duszy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 235 Później przyznaje, że nie zamierzał tak bardzo skupiać się na jednym Shinigami, jednak więź pomiędzy Zangetsu a jego właścicielem bardzo go zaciekawiła. Następnie uznaje, iż w pewien sposób są ze sobą połączeni. Darzy natomiast szacunkiem Byakuyę, który pokonał Zanpakutō swojej siostry Rukii, będąc świadomym konsekwencji tego działania.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 241 Usprawiedliwia jego zdradę wobec Soul Society faktem, iż odgrywa kluczową rolę w jego planie, jednak nadal twierdzi, iż krzywda wobec Zanpakutō jest czymś niewybaczalnym.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 246 Uważa również, iż jego walka z Ichigo jest przeznaczeniem, dzięki któremu wykorzysta pełną moc wroga do zrealizowania swojego planu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 247 Prawdziwym celem Muramasy okazuje się być przedostanie się do umysłu Yamamoto oraz jego Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakki. Wywarł również większy nacisk na samą rebelię, aby skutecznie zatuszować swoje prawdziwe intencje. Jego stosunek do innych zmaterializowanych dusz okazuje się być tak naprawdę obojętny i bezwzględny, co pokazał, posługując się ostrzem Wszechkapitana do zniszczenia Katen Kyōkotsu i Sōgyo no Kotowari, którzy odwrócili się od zdrajcy. W rzeczywistości przez cały ten czas dąży do uwolnienia swojego mistrza Kōgi Kuchiki. Jest w stanie zrobić w tym celu niemal wszystko, posuwając się nawet do ataku na Orihime, która w żaden sposób go nie sprowokowała. Dziewczyna zauważa jednak ogromny ból w oczach zmaterializowanego Zanpakutō. Z kolei w starciu z Chadem jest bezlistosny, niemal skutecznie go dusząc za to, że stanął mu na drodze do jego właściciela. Kiedy jednak Inoue przedstawia intruzowi swoje przemyślenia na jego temat, Muramasa na chwilę odpuszcza i daje do zrozumienia, jak bardzo smutny i zmęczony był przez cały ten czas, choć nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, iż dziewczyna go rozumie. Przyznaje, iż jego jedynym życzeniem jest uwolnienie Kōgi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 249 Przed zapieczętowaniem Kōgi, Muramasa bardzo go wspierał i często podnosił na duchu, gdy ten zaczął wątpić w ich moc. Twierdzi, iż prawdziwa siła pochodzi z wzajemnego zaufania i przypomina Kuchiki, jak bardzo potężny potrafi być. Po aresztowaniu ówczesnego żołnierza trzeciej rangi szóstego oddziału, Muramasa zachęcał właściciela do korzystania ze swojej ponadprzeciętnej mocy, aby zmienić świat na taki, który dostosuje się do wizji Shinigamiego. Kiedy Kuchiki zyskał szansę do zemsty, dusza Zanpakutō radziła mu zapomnieć o przeszłości i stworzyć lepszy świat. Kōga popadł jednak w szaleństwo na punkcie swojej siły, przez co jego relacje z Muramasą stopniowo zaczęły się pogarszać. Pomimo to, Muramasa uważa, że przybyłby na każde zawołanie mężczyzny, jednak nie był w stanie usłyszeć jego głosu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 251 Nawet kiedy Kōga wyrzeka się swojego miecza i próbuje go zabić, Muramasa nadal stara się mu pomóc. Dopiero kiedy Kuchiki roztrzaskuje swoją katanę i oznajmia, że zacznie polegać jedynie na własnej mocy, Zanpakutō traci nad sobą kontrolę i daje się ponieść rozpaczy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 252 Rukia zauważa, iż Muramasa naraża swoje istnieje dla Kōgi, ponieważ absorbuje ogromną ilość Hollowów, aby utrzymać się przy życiu jako rozdzielone od swojego właściciela Zanpakutō. Udaje mu się jednak przejąć kontrolę na swoim ciałem w momencie przekształcenia się w hybrydę Hollowa, aby utrzymać swoją dumę i tożsamość zmaterializowanego miecza.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 253 Nawet po śmierci Kōgi, Muramasa nadal walczy z Ichigo w wewnętrznym świecie swojego mistrza, aby pożywić się mocą Kurosakiego. Ujawnia, iż nie kończy starcia, ponieważ był niesamowicie dumny z Kuchiki i jego zdolności, dlatego też chce, aby i on został doceniony chociaż raz. W końcu zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, iż jest w stanie usłyszeć głos Ichigo, co wydaje się dla niego ironią, gdyż nawet z Kōgą nie zdołał tego zrobić. Umiera z uśmiechem na twarzy, czując, że wreszcie ktoś okazuje mu współczucie i zrozumienie. Historia thumb|left|190px|Kōga po raz pierwszy podnosi rękę na Muramasę Kilkaset lat temu Muramasa był wiernym Zanpakutō Kōgi Kuchiki, który wykorzystywał swoje niecodzienne umiejętności do tłumienia wojny domowej w Soul Society jako żołnierz trzeciej rangi szóstego Oddziału w Gotei 13. Kiedy Shinigami czuł się niedoceniany za swoje czyny, Muramasa pocieszał go i chwalił. Później, gdy Kōga został uznany za zdrajcę, Zanpakutō przekonywał go do szukania własnej ścieżki oraz stworzenia dostosowanego do nich świata. Dobre intencje zmaterializowanej duszy doprowadziły jednak Kuchiki do załamania psychicznego, które swoją przyczynę miało w uświadomieniu sobie, iż czasy, gdy był żołnierzem po stronie Gotei 13, skończyły się. Przekonany o tym, że inni Shinigami zazdrościli mu umiejętności, a on sam jest bliski doskonałości, Kōga szybko zbuntował się przeciwko Soul Society. Kiedy zaczął zabijać coraz to więcej ludzi, a nawet niewinnych osób z Rukongai, Muramasa wyraził swój brak poparcia wobec tych działań, przez co pierwszy raz w swoim życiu doświadczył przemocy fizycznej od swojego właściciela. Oddalanie się od siebie partnerów sprawiło, iż Kuchiki miał coraz większe problemy z komunikowaniem się ze swoim Zanpakutō, a co za tym idzie również korzystaniem z jego mocy. Wierząc, iż mistrz go opuścił, Muramasa wpadł w rozpacz i bezkresne, wieloletnie trwanie aż do momentu, w którym dowiedział się o zapieczętowaniu byłego żołnierza trzeciej rangi. Fabuła Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Muramasa ujawnia się przed Shinigami Muramasa przybywa do jaskini, w której znajdują się wszystkie uwolnione przez niego dusze Zanpakutō. Kiedy Haineko podchodzi do niego i pyta, czy może wyjść z jaskini, mężczyzna prosi o jeszcze trochę cierpliwości, gdyż nie wszyscy kompani zostali uwolnieni. Następnie wprowadza Hyōrinmaru, powiększając szeregi rebeliantów. Później, gdy niemal wszyscy wyżsi rangą żołnierze Gotei 13 zostają wezwani na Wzgórze Sōkyoku przez wszechkapitana Yamamoto, Muramasa ujawnia się przed nimi i oznajmia, iż Genryūsai nie weźmie udziału w spotkaniu, po czym wzywa zmaterializowane dusze Zanpakutō. Po krótkiej konfrontacji, generuje w ręce katanę i wbija ją w ziemię, tworząc purpurową eksplozję, rozdzielającą rebeliantów od Shinigami. thumb|left|190px|Muramasa walczy z Ichigo Po krótkiej walce Ichigo Kurosakiego z Sode no Shirayuki, Muramasa zdaje się powstrzymać Zanpakutō Rukii Kuchiki przed ponownym spotkaniem ze swoją właścicielką. Zaskakuje z kolei Przedstawiciela Shinigami rodzajem swojego Reiatsu, zanim w ogóle udaje mu się wyjawić, kim tak naprawdę jest.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 232 Po ujawnieniu planu, jakim jest uwolnienie wszystkich dusz Zanpakutō spod "niewoli" Shinigamich, rozwścieczony Ichigo atakuje mężczyznę. W trakcie dość wyrównanego starcia, Muramasa za pomocą swoich umiejętności wyswobadza Zangetsu i oddala się w cień, obserwując potyczkę mistrza z jego ostrzem. thumb|right|190px|Muramasa staje w obliczu Hollow Ichigo Muramasa jest zdumiony, gdy wewnętrzny Hollow Ichigo wykorzystuje osłabione ciało Kurosakiego, wywołane nieobecnością Zangetsu, i przejmuje kontrolę nad nim. Chociaż okazuje się, iż zawładnięty przez mroczną stronę swojej duszy Ichigo góruje nad swoim Zanpakutō, po chwili odzyskuje jednak kontrolę nad sobą i powraca do pierwotnej formy. Gdy przeciwnik traci przytomność, Muramasa zaczyna zastanawiać się nad naturą jego mocy. Chcąc zbadać to zjawisko, Zanpakutō udaje się do wewnętrznego świata Kurosakiego. Tam spotyka się z odmową Przedstawiciela Shinigami udzielenia odpowiedzi na jakiekolwiek pytania. Następnie unieruchamia chłopaka, zmuszając do przybycia jego wewnętrznego Hollowa, który wydaje się być rozbawiony całą sytuacją. thumb|left|190px|Muramasa walczy z Hollow Ichigo Muramasa zauważa, iż moce Hollow Ichigo znacznie pomagają Kurosakiemu w walce i do złudzenia przypominają zdolności Hollowa. Pyta o źródło tak niecodziennych umiejętności. W odpowiedzi Hollow Ichigo nazywa siebie pierwotnym instynktem Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Następnie Muramasa używa swojej techniki do wyciągnięcia duszy Zanpakutō z ciała Kurosakiego, jednak ku jego zdziwieniu nic się nie dzieje, a po chwili jego cel atakuje go. Wciąż ciekawy istoty wewnątrz Ichigo Muramasa nie daje za wygraną i podejmuje się walki z tajemniczym przeciwnikiem. Okazuje się jednak, iż wbrew przewidywaniom wróg jest potężny i zmusza go do defensywy. thumb|right|190px|Muramasa łapie Hollow Ichigo w duchowe nici Kiedy Muramasa zdaje sobie sprawę, iż nie jest w stanie zapanować nad duszą Hollow Ichigo, postanawia go pokonać i za pomocą duchowych nici chwyta przeciwnika. Ku zdziwieniu zmaterializowanej duszy Zanpakutō, Ichigo ratuje mroczną część swojej duszy i niszczy pętające liny. Muramasa pyta Kurosakiego, dlaczego Shinigami broni Hollowa, w odpowiedzi chłopak poprawia go i nazywa się człowiekiem. Następnie wyrzuca Zanpakutō ze swojego wewnętrznego świata za pomocą silnej woli. Po powrocie do realnego świata Przedstawiciel Shinigami obiecuje odzyskać Zangetsu. thumb|left|190px|Muramasa wycofuje się Zanim Ichigo udaje się ponownie zaatakować Zanpakutō, w porę interweniuje Zangetsu. Kiedy Kurosaki pokonuje swoje ostrze z pomocą mocy Hollowa, Muramasa nie może wyjść z podziwu, iż chłopak zdecydował się na walkę z mieczem. Nagle jego ciało staje się przezroczyste i dostaje ataku kaszlu, co zmusza go do odwrotu. Zauważa, iż Ichigo może stać się ważnym elementem w jego strategii, a unikalne zdolności przydadzą się w późniejszym czasie. thumb|right|190px|Muramasa ochroniony przez Senbonzakurę Później widzimy go w Lesie Menosów w Hueco Mundo, gdzie zabija kilku Gillianów.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 238 Po pokonaniu innych Hollowów, znajduje i pochłania Vasto Lorde.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 239 Następnie za pomocą Garganty przemieszcza się do Soul Society, po czym zauważa, iż jego ciało jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiło się do nowo przyjętego Hollowa. Gdy napotyka Ichigo, Rangiku Matsumoto i Momo Hinamori, wiąże ich swoimi duchowymi nićmi, jednak przez nagły atak kaszlu i krwawienie z oczu traci panowanie nad techniką. Wyswobodzony Kurosaki stara się wykorzystać sytuację i zaatakować duszę Zanpakutō, jednak jego cios zatrzymuje Senbonzakura. Po krótkiej potyczce ostrza Byakuyi z Przedstawicielem Shinigami, przybyły kapitan szóstego Oddziału ujawnia swoją zdradę i znika razem z Senbonzakurą i Muramasą. thumb|left|190px|Muramasa objaśnia działanie bariery założonej na Yamamoto Kiedy na prośbę Senbonzakury Byakuya pokonuje Sode no Shirayuki, Muramasa wysyła zdrajcę Gotei 13 do jego siostry, aby osobiście dostarczył jej złamane ostrze. Towarzyszyć mu ma większość zmaterializowanych dusz Zanpakutō, które rozpoczną kolejną bitwę z Shinigami. Kiedy Kuchiki wraca do kryjówki sojuszników, Muramasa otrzymuje informację od Jigokuchō, co składania kapitana szóstego Oddziału do stwierdzenia, iż niebawem wyruszają do Świata Ludzi. Następnie lider zmaterializowanych dusz Zanpakutō przyprowadza Byakuyę do Yamamoto, który wydaje się być zapieczętowany w barierze przez Katen Kyōkotsu, Sōgyo no Kotowari i Minazuki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 245 Po wyjaśnieniu metod, dzięki którym udało się uwięzić wszechkapitana, Muramasa przygotowuje resztę do kolejnej walki z Gotei 13. thumb|right|190px|Muramasa materializuje Ryūjin Jakkę Kiedy Shinigami znajdują jaskinię zmaterializowanych dusz Zanpakutō, w usłanej labiryntami przestrzeni Ichigo udaje się ostatecznie znaleźć miejsce pobytu Yamamoto. Zanim Kurosaki zdoła uwolnić wszechkapitana, Muramasa przeszkadza mu i rozpoczyna starcie. Celowo wzbudza gniew w Przedstawicielu Shinigami, aby uwolnił swoją pełną moc i skumulował ją w jednym ataku. Tak naładowaną Getsugę Tenshō Muramasa przyjmuje na swoje ciało i z niemałym trudem kieruje w stronę bariery, za którą kryje się Genryūsai. Kiedy powłoka zostaje doszczętnie zniszczona, okazuje się, iż to Shigekuni ją stworzył, aby uchronić się przed działaniem wroga, który przejąłby Ryūjin Jakkę. Nie mając wystarczającej mocy, aby zniszczyć osłonę, lider rebelii wszczął cały konflikt w celu odnalezienia odpowiedniej osoby, która byłaby w stanie tego dokonać. Dowiedziawszy się o prawdziwym planie Muramasy, wściekli Katen Kyōkotsu i Sōgyo no Kotowari atakują zdrajcę, jednak ten materializuje miecz wszechkapitana i niszczy napastników, zamykając elitę Gotei 13 w więzieniu z ognistego ciała Ryūjin Jakki. thumv|left|190px|Muramasa uwalnia Kōgę Razem z Byakuyą udaje się do Karakury. Dzięki wiedzy pozyskanej od Yamamoto, wyrusza do miejsca, w którym znajduje się jego zapieczętowany mistrz Kōga Kuchiki. Kiedy jest już blisko, napotyka na swojej drodze Orihime Inoue, którą następnie bez powodzenia atakuje. Szybko upada z wycieńczenia, lecz dziewczyna leczy jego rany i zauważa, iż jego Reiatsu przypomina to Arrancara. Gdy dusza Zanpakutō dochodzi do siebie, zostaje zaatakowana przez Uryū Ishidę i Yasutorę Sado. Rozpoczyna się starcie, w którym obrońcy miasta zyskują przewagę. Niespodziewanie pojawia się jednak Senbonzakura, który przejmuje walkę, otwierając tym samym drogę do miejsca, w którym znajduje się Kōga. Dzięki wiedzy wyciągniętej od wszechkapitana, Muramasa wypowiada inkantację zwalniającą pieczęć. Lider rebelii nie na długo cieszy się widokiem swojego mistrza, gdyż ogarnia go przerażenie widokiem miecza, który przebija jego ciało. thumb|right|190px|Kōga wyciąga ostrze z ciała Muramasy Kiedy Kōga ujawnia, iż przebił swój miecz za jego brak posłuszeństwa, który spowodował zapieczętowanie go na tak długi okres czasu, Muramasa zdaje sobie sprawę, iż pamiętnego dnia Kuchiki się go nie zrzekł, a jedynie nie był w stanie nawiązać z nim kontaktu. Były żołnierz trzeciej rangi przygotowuje się do zabicia lidera rebelii, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez Byakuyę. Gdy Kōga decyduje się walczyć z obecną głową rodu Kuchiki, Muramasa oferuje mu swoją moc. Wyswobodzony z pieczęci Shinigami niszczy jednak resztki swojego ostrza, tym samym dając do zrozumienia, iż będzie jedynie polegał na swoich umiejętnościach i nie potrzebuje do tego swojego Zanpakutō. Przerażony Muramasa popada w rozpacz, która powoduje uwolnienie wszystkich Hollowów, które do tej pory pochłonął. thumb|left|190px|Muramasa staje się hybrydą Hollowa Wkrótce potem niestabilna energia i silne emocje sprawiają, iż jego ciało zaczyna zamieniać się w wir, który wciąga uwolnione Hollowy z powrotem do Muramasy i przekształca go w hybrydę Hollowa. Kiedy zmodyfikowana dusza Zankaputō zaczyna wszystkich atakować, Inoue zauważa, iż napastnik wewnątrz ciągle stara się utrzymać nad sobą kontrolę. Ostatecznie traci jednak panowanie i staje do walki z Ichigo, z którym początkowo przegrywa. Muramasa przechodzi jednak kolejną przemianę, stając się olbrzymią kopułą, pochłaniającą Kurosakiego do środka. Niepohamowana energia duchowa lidera rebelii sprawia, iż na niebie otwiera się ogromna Garganta, zalewając przeciwników coraz to większą ilością Gillianów. Shinigami, którzy odzyskali swoje miecze, pokonują wrogów i zamykają wyrwę, w wyniku czego uwalniana moc znajduje ujście w powiększaniu kopuły.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 254 thumb|right|190px|Muramasa walczy z Ichigo w wewnętrznym świecie Kōgi W miejscu, które okazuje się być wewnętrznym światem Kōgi, Muramasa jest zdziwiony, a zarazem zadowolony z widoku Ichigo. Wiedząc, iż ma ograniczoną ilość czasu, który skończy się wchłonięciem tego obszaru przez Hollowy, zmaterializowany Zanpakutō podejmuje się ostatecznej walki z Kurosakim. Przedstawiciel Shinigami nie widzi jednak sensu w tej potyczce, gdyż Kōga został zabity. Muramasa przysięga jednak walczyć tak długo jak to tylko możliwe. Kieruje w stronę przeciwnika swoje duchowe nici, jednak ten niszczy lustro wody, od którego się odbijają, czyniąc atak nieskutecznym. Lider rebelii wykorzystuje więc iluzje, mające na celu zmylić Ichigo, jednak z pomocą Zangetsu Shinigami szybko pokonuje również je. thumb|left|190px|Śmierć Muramasy Ichigo zdaje sobie sprawę, iż zachowanie Muramasy spowodowane jest wieloletnim pragnieniem porozumienia się ze swoim mistrzem. Ten jednak zaprzecza i uważa, że jego prawdziwym marzeniem było usłyszeć pochwałę od Kōgi po raz ostatni. Zdaje sobie ostatecznie sprawę z tego, iż był to trudny cel. Kurosaki radzi mu nie dać się kontrolować komuś, kto go nie docenia. Obaj mężczyźni krzyżuję swoje miecze po raz ostatni, w wyniku czego Muramasa wpada do oceanu. Dziwi go fakt, iż Ichigo nurkuje po niego i zabiera bezpiecznie z wewnętrznego świata Kuchiki. Zmaterializowana dusza przyznaje się do swoich błędów, po czym zanika, zadowolona z tego, iż w końcu ktoś ją docenił. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Nawet po śmierci moc Muramasy wywołała kolejne niepożądane skutki. Kiedy uwolnił wszystkie Zanpakutō od swoich mistrzów, był odpowiedzialny za stworzenie szaleńczego typu mieczy, które zostały nazwane przez kapitana Mayuriego Kurotsuchiego jako Tōjū.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 256 Tōjū ostatecznie znikają, kiedy ich Reiatsu z czasem maleje przez śmierć ich mistrzów oraz brak wsparcia Muramasy. Powracają oni do swoich form mieczy. To samo stało się z przynależnymi duszami Zanpakutō, których moc niewspierana przez byłego lidera rebelii zmalała do tego stopnia, iż musiały powrócić do swojej pierwotnej postaci.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 265 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Reiatsu Muramasy Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako dusza Zanpakutō potężnego Shinigami, Muramasa posiada ogromną moc duchową. Udało mu się zaskoczyć i przesrtaszyć Ichigo Kurosakiego, który był w tym czasie w Bankai, po prostu natężając swoje Reiatsu. Walczył na równi z Ichigo w formie Bankai z nałożoną na siebie maską Hollowa. Nawet będąc osłabionym, Muramasa był w stanie zniszczyć Hollowy klasy Menosa Grande. Orihime Inoue zauważyła, że jego Reiatsu jest podobne do tych Arrancarów. Początkowo jego energia duchowa jest koloru fioletowego, jednakże z czasem zmienia się na czerwoną, a jeszcze potem na czerwonoczarny; niemniej jednak zamienia się na kolor niebieski, gdy Muramasa pozbywa się Hollowów ze swego ciała. Muramasa może używać swojego Reiryoku, aby zyskać dwie techniki: * Duchowe nici: Muramasa może stworzyć pozornie niewidoczne dla ludzkiego oka nici, którymi obezwładnia lub dusi przeciwnika. Sedno tej techniki tkwi w lustrze wody, od którego się odbija. Zakrzywienie jego powierzchni niszczy technikę. * Iluzje: Muramasa jest również w stanie ingerować w pięć zmysłów wroga. Potrafi wykorzystać czyjeś wspomnienia przeciwko niemu, a także stworzyć klony samego siebie, które dezorientują ofiarę. Mistrz walki mieczem: Muramasa wykazał się niesamowitymi zdolnościami w szermierce, konsekwentnie wykorzystując jedynie jedną rękę do atakowania i blokowania ciosów, tym samym rzadko ukazując jakiekolwiek zmęczenie tego typu praktykami. Dorównywał zarówno Bankai jak i formie Hollowa Ichigo, który jest mistrzem w tej dziedzinie walki. Zdołał również przeciwstawiać się szybkim i agresywnym atakom Hollow Ichigo. Zwiększona siła: Muramasa wykazał się znaczną siłą fizyczną, podnosząc Hollowa zaledwie jedną ręką bez większego wysiłku, w dodatku w osłabionym stanie. Nie sprawiło mu też problemu przepołowienie Getsugi Tenshō w formie Bankai jak i z założoną maską Ichigo. Powalił muskularnego przeciwnika, jakim jest Chad, jednym ciosem. Również przy nienajlepszym samopoczuciu zdołał zniszczyć Sōkatsui prostym cięciem miecza. Zwiększona szybkość: Muramasa dowiódł również swojej ponadprzeciętnej prędkości, która z łatwością radzi sobie z Shunpo Ichigo, eksperta w tej dziedzinie. Z kolei w wewnętrznym świecie Przedstawiciela Shinigami skutecznie unikał długodystansowych ciosów Deadly Darts Hollow Ichigo. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Muramasa jest bardzo wytrzymałym wojownikiem, pozostając nietkniętym po odparciu Getsugi Tenshō Ichigo. Nawet będąc przez większość czasu osłabionym z powodu pochłoniętych Hollowów, zmaterializowany Zanpakutō walczy z każdym na tym samym, ponadprzeciętnym poziomie, w tym użytkownikami Bankai. Przenikliwy intelekt: Muramasa okazuje się być bardzo przebiegłą osobą. Po nałożeniu wokół siebie bariery przez wszechkapitana Yamamoto, zmaterializowany Zanpakutō przez dłuższy czas kierował całą rebelią, manipulując wydarzeniami w celu ściągnięcia do kryjówki rebeliantów Ichigo Kurosakiego, którego moc zdołała zniszczyć osłonę Genryūsaia. thumb|right|190px|Materializacja duszy Zanpakutō na przykładzie Ichigo i Zangetsu Materializacja duszy Zanpakutō (nienazwane): Podstawowa umiejętność Muramasy, dzięki której zdołał wszcząć całą rebelię. Polega ona na usunięciu stabilności energetycznej pomiędzy Shinigamim a jego Zanpakutō. Cały proces może zostać przyspieszony poprzez wzbudzenie negatywnych emocji w mieczu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 257 W rezultacie powstaje postać posiadająca swój własny wygląd, osobowość oraz odpowiednie dla siebie umiejętności. Ostrza słabszych żołnierzy mogą okazać się jedynie bezkształtnymi cieniami. Utrudnia to w dużym stopniu uwolnienie Shikai oraz uniemożliwia skorzystanie z Bankai. Muramasa używa tej umiejętności nawet na samym sobie, dzięki czemu był w stanie wdrożyć swój plan w życie. * Inne metody: Muramasa wykazał możliwość niestandardowego materializowania Zanpakutō. Jest zdolny do zrobienia tego na kilku ostrzach jednocześnie. Pokazał również bardziej inwazyjną metodę wyciągania miecza z właściciela poprzez stworzenie ciemnego otworu w jego klatce piersiowej, z którego następnie wydobywa nieuformowaną postać. Tego typu rozwiązanie okazuje się być bardzo bolesne dla ofiary. [[Plik:Garganta240.gif|thumb|right|190px|Muramasa przemieszcza się za pomocą Garganty]] |garuganta|po hiszpańsku „''Gardło''”, a japońsku „''Czarna Jama''”}}: Muramasa w każdej chwili może otworzyć Gargantę o kwadratowych krawędziach. Zrobił to podczas przejścia z Lasu Menosów do Soul Society. Teleportacja (nienazwane): Muramasa wykazał zdolność przemieszczania do innych miejsc, czemu towarzyszy efekt zielonego światła, które powoduje zniknięcie jak i pojawienie się rebelianta. Pochłanianie Hollowa (nienazwane): Aby przeżyć bez swojego właściciela, Muramasa w ciągu całej serii pochłania niezliczoną ilość Hollowów. Dzięki temu odzyskuje proporcjonalną część swojej mocy, a co za tym idzie wydłuża czas jego egzystowania w materialnej formie. Silne emocje są jednak w stanie uwolnić zamknięte w ciele Zanpakutō Hollowy, a nawet przyczynić się do Hollowfikacji rebelianta. * Materializacja Hollowa (nienazwane): Muramasa wykazuje również pewną kontrolę nad zjawiskiem uwalniania zamkniętych w jego ciele Hollowów, dzięki czemu w wybranym momencie może przywołać kilku z nich do walki z wrogiem. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Muramasa generuje swój miecz w dłoni Zapieczętowana forma Muramasy przybiera postać standardowych rozmiarów katany z purpurową rękojeścią oraz tsubą w kształcie odwróconego pięciokąta, z którego wychodzą równomiernie rozmieszczone linie, a wszystko to zamknięte jest w okręgu. Właśnie w tym kształcie generuje się wiązka światła, która po rozbłyśnięciu wytwarza oręż w ręce rebelianta. * Fala uderzeniowa (nienazwane): Po wbiciu miecza w ziemię, Muramasa może wytworzyć falę uderzeniową, która obejmie pewien obszar i go uniesie, skutecznie oddzielając użytkownika od wroga. Moce Hollowa thumb|right|190px|Forma Hollowa Muramasy Pobudzony przez silne emocje z powodu odrzucenia Kōgi, Muramasa wyrzuca z siebie wszystkie Hollowy, które pochłonął w celu utrzymania się przy życiu. Niestabilna energia rebelianta sprawia jednak, iż wyswobodzone przed chwilą Hollowy zostają z powrotem wessane do jego duszy, w efekcie doprowadzając do przerażającej Hollowfikacji. Wygląd duszy Zanpakutō ulega znacznej zmianie, pozostawiając jednak jego ogólną sylwetkę. Pośrodku klatki piersiowej pojawia się dziura, zdobiona na całym obwodzie białymi zębami. Tors pokrywa zbroja, strukturą przypominająca kości. Od mostka aż do pasa przechodzi gruby segment, który otoczony jest trzema pasami złączonymi z nim. Ramiona posiadają grube, długie naramienniki, natomiast z łokci wychodzą nieco dłuższe od przedramion kolce. Palce zakończone są długimi pazurami, jednak krótszymi od pierwotnych. Szyję zdobi jasne futro − podobne do niego zwisa spod zbroi, jest ono jednak w fioletowym kolorze i zdaje się być mniej puszyste. Maska przypomina nieco tsubę jego miecza, gdyż pozostają z niej trzy, równomiernie ułożone linie, które w tym wypadku tworzą otwór na oczy i nos. Wszystkie zęby są odsłonięte, a sama szczęka zostaje rozszerzona i zyskuje dodatkowe siekacze. thumb|right|190px|Reiatsu Muramasy w formie Hollowa * Zwiększona moc duchowa: Reiatsu Muramasy zostaje znacznie zwiększone. Według Rukii Kuchiki, dalsze uwalnianie tak potężnej energii duchowej doprowadziłoby do zniszczenia całego miasta Karakura. Jej kolor jest niebieski. * Zwiększona siła: Siła Muramasy jest wystarczająca do rozbicia Santen Kesshun Orihime jednym ciosem. * Zwiększona szybkość: Prędkość Muramasy drastycznie rośnie, pozwalając mu na swobodne unikanie strzał z Licht Regen oraz dotrzymanie kroku Ichigo w formie Bankai z założoną maską Hollowa. * Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Muramasa staje się jeszcze bardziej wytrzymały dzięki nowej formie, wielokrotnie blokując ataki Tensy Zangetsu kolcami przymocowanymi do łokci. * : Muramasa może szybko pozbyć się ran zadanych przez przeciwnika, nawet tych rozległych. Regeneracja obejmuje także niemal odcięte kończyny. [[Plik:Cero253B.gif|thumb|right|190px|Muramasa odpala Cero]] * |Sero|po hiszpańsku „''Zero''”, a japońsku „''Błysk Pustego''”}}: Muramasa potrafi wystrzelić fioletowe Cero z jednej ręki, które jest w stanie przeciwstawić się Getsudze Tenshō w formie Bankai Ichigo. * |bara|po hiszpańsku "Pocisk", a japońsku "Pocisk Pustego"}}: Muramasa może także odpalić fioletowy pocisk Bali z jednej ręki. Występy w innych mediach Muramasa pojawia się jako grywalna postać w Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Ciekawostki * Imię Muramasa nosił znany zbrojmistrz Senji Muramasa, żyjący w erze Muromachi. Mówiono, że szaleństwo i gwałtowność płatnerza przechodziły na wykuwane przezeń ostrza. Wierzono, że popychały one swych właścicieli do morderstwa bądź samobójstwa. Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Muramasa (Zanpakutō spirit) ru:Мурамаса (дух) de:Muramasa fr:Muramasa (Esprit Zanpakutō) es:Muramasa (espíritu) id:Muramasa (Roh Zanpakutō) pt:Muramasa pt-br:Muramasa (Espírito) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dusze Zanpakutō Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tylko anime